The story of Lightstar
by Cinderblaze of ThunderClan
Summary: This is a story about Lightheart.
1. allegiances

**Leafclan**

**LEADER: Brightstar a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Deputy:Appledapple a white tom with brown flecks**

**Med. Cat Flowerstorm a white she-cat with a ginger ring around her eye**

**Warriors **

**Jaystorm a gray tabby tom apprentice Ratpaw**

**Eagleblaze a brown tom with a white head **

**Kinkfrost a gray she-cat apprentice Dapplepaw**

**Brindleblaze a brown tabby tom**

**Rainfreeze a pretty dark gray she-cat with a black paw **

**Maplefrost a black she-cat with a white tail **

**Treefur a tortishell tom apprentice Lightpaw**

**Nettlewhisker a black tom with yellow eyes **

**Deerfall a brown tabby tom**

**Sugartail a black she-cat with a white muzzle**

**Apperentices **

**Lightpaw a white she-cat **

**Dapplepaw a black tom with gray specks **

**Ratpaw a black tom **

**Queens**

**Heatherwhisker a light brown tabby she-cat mother of Deerfalls kits Minnowkit, Woodkit, and Pinekit **

**Fallowfern a pretty light gray she-cat mother of Jaystorms kits Lionkit, Nightkit, Bluekit, Shrewkit **

**Plumfall a white she-cat mother of Eagleblazes kits Firekit, Graykit, Ravenkit, Sandkit**

**Elders**

**Hazelbush a gray and white tom**

**Berrytail a black and white she-cat**

**Mousefang a gray tom**

**Wetclan**

**Leader Harestar a brown tabby tom**

**Deputy Tigerstripe a brown tabby tom Harestars brother **

**Med. Cat Maplewing a white and ginger tom**

**Warriors **

**Yellowflower a white she-cat with a ginger muzzle **

**Saplingfrost a white tom**

**Wetfang a dark gray tom**

**Freezefur a white she-cat with a black tail**

**Icepool a silver and white she-cat**

**Foxstep a dark ginger tom**

**Frecklewing a gray she-cat with black specks **

**Ninering a black and white tom formar rouge apprentice Oakpaw**

**Apperentices **

**Oakpaw a handsome brown tabby tom**

**Queens**

**Appleshade a white she-cat mother of Foxsteps unborn kits **

**Shadewhisper a black and ginger she-cat mother of Saplingfrosts kit Moonkit **

**Elders**

**Willowstream a white she-cat**

**Cat outside the clans **

**Napkin a white tom**

**Deer a brown tabby tom**

**Elephant a light gray tabby she-cat **


	2. A warrior ceremony

Lightpaw was padding through the forest with her mentor, Treefur, he had his ears pricked and if I asked what's wrong? He'd just say nothing. So we padded through the forest quietly and stopped at the training area Ratpaw there he looked up and saw her and padded over "Hey, Lightpaw Brightstar and Appledapple with our members are going to watch us fake fight if we do good we could become warrior!" He explained "Awsome!" I replied. Ratpaw and her are the eldest in the apprentice den right now. "Okay, Lightpaw and Ratpaw get ready, set, go!" Appledapple yowled I lunged on him he sidestepped it but my paw caught his leg and he tripped with a oof and I used that time to lung on him again and this time I pinned him down and Treefur yowled "Lightpaw wins!" At that I let him up and said "Good job, Ratpaw!" If you wouldn't of tripped over my you would of won and he mewed "Thanks, but everybody knows your an excellent fighter!" Brightstar meowed "Lets get back to camp we have two warrior ceremonies to do." Ratpaw and I looked at each other excitedly. When we got back to camp Brightstar leapt on high rock and yowled the usual call to gather us around and meowed "Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect your clan with your life?" She asked

"I do!" I meowed confidently

"Then by the power of Starclan I grant you your warrior name is Lightheart starclan honors your strength and determination."

"Ratpaw step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan with your life?"

I do!" He meowed

"Than by the power of Starclan I grant you your warrior name is Ratwhisker Starclan honors your courage and loyalty."

"Lightheart! Ratwhisker!" The clan chanted.

(Me: did you like the first chapter don't worry the others will be longer than this!)


	3. Oakleaf!

"Lightheart, Appledapple wants you to lead a patrol!" Kinkfrost meowed "Ok who's going?" I asked "He said you could choose." He meowed "okay!" I mewed. I got up and stretched "Hey Ratwhisker you up for a patrol?" I asked "Sure!" He meowed I gathered up Maplefrost Rainfreeze, and Treefur. Ratwhisker padded over and I meowed "Ready?" They shook their heads yes and we padded to Wetclans border I smelled something and saw a whole patrol over the border. "What are you doing?" I asked they looked up and Tigerstripe meowed "Marking our new border." I looked at him and hissed get off of my territory or I'll make you." Tigerstripe grinned and I leapt on him he lashed his claw out at me it was such a scratch I yowled with fury as he pinned me down I acted like I was weakening and when he loosened his grip I sprang up he was surprised I leapt on him and rake my claws down his face he screeched "Wetclan retreat!" Leafclan yowled their victory to Starclan "Lets go celebrate!" I meowed.

When I walked in the camp and Pinekit, Minnowkit, and Woodkit climbed on my I chuckled and fell to the ground and yowled "oh no the mighty warriors are attacking me!" "Kits stop it Lightstorm is not an enemy warrior!" Fallowfern yowled "We know, mom she won us a fight! I want _her _as my mentor!" Pinekit explained "No, I do!" Minnowkit protested "well I'm getting her as a mentor!" Woodkit declared. Their mom looked at me and whispered "You look shocked, Lightheart. Your a very good warrior. You'll have a great future!" "Th-thanks." I mewed and walked away to be stopped by Flowerstorm, my sister, and she mewed " Lightheart, you have an amazing destiny.

Flowerheart pov

She could still hear Barkstars whisper "A heart of light will make the clan rise strong."

She knew her sister was special but she was even more special than she thought. She was a natural leader strong, wise, and brave. She was born with more nobility than she has yet seen in a cat she would be a strong leader.

Lightheart pov

She was padding by the stream that marked Wetclans border "Hey, what are you doing on Wetclans territory?" He asked I saw Oakpaw "I'm not Oakpaw." I said "It's Oakleaf and you- oh! Sorry!" He apologized "That's okay." I purred with amusement "Meet me here again okay!" He said "O-okay." I mewed I waved my tail good-bye and went back to camp. To see both Ratwhisker and Dapplepelt wateing for me and they both mewed "Hi, do you want to share prey with me?" "Sure," I replied I padded over to get a shrew and ate next to them.

When it was moonhigh I went back to the stream to see two nest with two mice and a very handsome Wetclan warrior I padded up to him and purred he purred back I licked his head and he meowed "We can eat together." He picked up the mice and gave one to me and dug in.


	4. apperentice

"Lightheart Appledapple and Brightstar want you." Sugartail meowed I nodded my head and went up to Brightstars den and she meowed "Lightheart, Appledapple and I have been talking and we think you should have an apprentice. You are young yes but you are a fast thinker and you have an incredible amount of nobility." I was to shocked to speaks and she continued "You will mentor Pinekit." And she dismissed me._ I'll keep it a surprise _I thought. She heard the usual call and sat next to Jaystorm and Flowerstorm "Pinekit from this day forward until you reach your warrior name you will be known as Pinepaw your mentor is Lightheart. Lightheart you have shown great courage and wisdom and I'm sure you'll pass this down to Pinepaw." Jaystorm is a mentor to Minnowpaw and my sister got Woodpaw. "Lightheart, Jaystorm, Flowerstorm, Pinepaw, Minnowpaw, Woodpaw!" They yowled I was bursting with pride. "These are the cats going to the gathering!" Appledapple yowled "Lightheart, Pinepaw, Minnowpaw, Woodpaw, Jaystorm, Flowerstorm, Sugartail, and Fallowfern!"

"We have three new apperentices, Woodpaw, Pinepaw, and Minnowpaw!" Brightstar meowed felt something on my shoulder and I saw Oakleaf. "Oakleaf we can't see each other any more I need to stay loyal." I explained he looked shocked. "I'll join Leafclan." He mewed "No! I don't love you any more!" I hissed "Fine!" He whipped around and went with his clan. I padded along side my apprentice and sister with her apprentice.

Me: sorry it's so short!


	5. New warrior

"Okay, Pinepaw, let's see your hunting crouch!" I commanded. He got down his tail brushing the forest floor. "Good, just remember to keep your tail off the ground!"

"Is this good?" He asked

"Yes, now let's try it for real this time." He brightened up

"Okay!" He meowed enthusiastically. _Wow, was I this energetic when I was an apprentice? _He pointed his tail at a wood mouse nibbling on some seeds. I nodded to him. He got into a hunters crouch remembering to keep his tail off the ground he put all his weight on his haunches wiggled them and pounced delivering the killing bite. _Wow he's an excellent hunter!_ He looked at me and I meowed

"Great job, Pinepaw. Your an excellent hunter."

"Fanks, Lifthert." He said with his mouth full. I giggled.

"Wate, I smell something!" I warned and he sniffed. It smelled like no clan cat.

"Its most likely a rouge or a loner." I meowed and padded forward ready for a fight. I peeked through a bramble bush and saw a handsome white tom with ginger paws. And I hissed "What are you doing on Leafclan territory?" He spun around tense and meowed

"S-sorry I d-didn't know this was Leafclan territory." As soon as he said I could tell he was lying

"Do I look like a kit?" I hissed he was surprised because she knew he was lying

"N-no m-name." He said quickly

"Okay then why are you lying to me and I'm Lightheart not name." I said

"I-I'm sorry. But this forest is huge it was just one little mouse." He replied. At that I stood up bristling

"You selfish rouge. Try living in a clan life. We don't hunt for just yourself we hunt for elders and kits. We hunt for our loved ones. You hunt for yourself." I spat he looked up and replied honestly "I haven't thought of that. I'm sorry." I looked at him surprised. Then I looked at my apprentice and whispered

"Get Brightstar tell her that I need her to see this loner."

"Yes, Lightheart." He mewed and ran off.

I sat down and started cleaning myself and was self consensus about the tom starring at me I looked up and asked " What is your name?"

"Cody." He replied

"Well, Cody I'm sorry if I sounded to harsh I was just angry." I apologized

He looked surprised "But, I did lie and steal so I should be apologizing instead."

I heard foot steps and arose to my paws and dipped my head as Brightstar came

"Is this the cat?" She asked

"Yes, this is Cody." I replied she looked at Cody wateing for an explanation

"I am very sorry, mame. Lightheart told me why the prey is important. I'm sorry I stole and denied Schering any borders." He meowed. She looked at him then at me and said,

"Lightheart, I have to discuss something with you." And she beckoned me with her tail

"Do you think he should join the clan?"She asked I was surprised

"Well,we are low on warriors, but the clan needs honest and loyal cats." I replied

"So you don't think we should ask him?" She asked

"I didn't say that. This cat admitted what he did wrong. He made the wrong good. He was defending himself. So my opinion would be to ask of course not force and be truthful about the conditions of being a warrior." I replied she looked at me and said

"Lightheart you are right and I know your young but you have a true heart as a leader and I'm proud to call you a warrior of Leafclan."

I was to shocked to speak and finally replied

"Thank you, Brightstar, I will try as hard as I can to be the best warrior and if I do achieve my ambition it will be because of how hard I've tried. Not cheating. I promise you that." I murmured.

* * *

Me: Okay I hope that was better! Ps if you want to read a good story search My tribe cat! I read it and well it was the 2nd best story I've read on fanfic!


	6. Me!

Me: If you are stile reading this book. Than PLEASE leave a comment I need to see how I'm doing even if it's bad just no cursing! Please and thank you.

* * *

**Brightstar pov**

_A heart of light will make the clan rise._ She keeps on thinking and thinking of the white warrior. She was like her daughter and she knew she would be leader someday.

She heard a yowl she rushed out of her den to see her disputes unmoving body and Flamepaw the former rouge I rush down to them

"Flamepaw, what happened?" I asked

"A W-Wetclan p-patrol ambushed us. Tigerstripe said that's what happens when won't give us t-territory." He whispered

"Oh Appledapple what will I do without you? How are we going to tell Fallowfern?" I whispered to my deputy dead body and then she heard a screech

"Appledapple, No! No you can't be dead you just can't!" It was Fallowfern. Pinepaw, Minnowpaw, and Woodpaw rushed up to their mother and Flowerstorm said

"Starclan, take him young, take him with honour. Let him share tounges with the clanmates he grew up with and died defending." I padded forward and whispered "Good bye, old friend, you were the best deputy I could of ask for. Kind, wise, honest, and extremely loyally. Thank you!"

**Lightheart pov**

Lightheart wated for her leader to say the new deputy

"I say these word before the body of Appledapple so he may hear and approve of my choice the new deputy of Leafclan is...Lightheart!" My head shot up

"Me? Why?" I asked

"Because, you are wise, Nobel, loyal, and strong." She replied

"But, other cats have that quality too. Why me." I asked

"You are young yes but I have a feeling Starclan agrees with me." She said

I dipped my head. But I keep asking myself _ why me? Why me?_

"Patrols," Brightstar whispered I nodded thinking _Hunting patrol is Ratwhisker, Pinepaw, Minnowpaw, Sugartail. Border patrol is Me, Fallowfern,Brindleblaze, kinkfrost. Flowerstorm needs herbs she'll have Jaystorm and Eagleblaze. There done. _

"Okay, border patrol I'm leading with Fallowfern, Brindleblaze, and Kinkfrost. Hunting patrol Sugartail leading with Ratwhisker, Pinepaw, Minnowpaw. I need an escort for Flowerstorm and that'll be Jaystorm and Eagleblaze." I meowed. I padded over to my patrol and nodded we went to Wetclan border everything was fine.

"Okay, let's head back." I said and we walked back.


	7. Wise words

**Lightheart pov **

"Okay, who's going to the gathering?" I asked she looked confused and it quickly disappeared.

"Jaystorm Eagleblaze Treefur Maplefrost Deerfall Brindleblaze Kinkfrost Minnowpaw Woodpaw Pinepaw and Fallowfern." She replied I dipped my head and announced the cats who where going.

I traveled behind Brightstar on our way to the gathering.

When we arrived Wetclan were chatting among themself Oakleaf was in a conversation with Tigerstripe who looked up and glared at me as passed by but I ignored him and went to talk to Ratwhisker. He was debateing maters of chaseing a squirrel with Ninering who looked at me and left him.

"Hey, Lightheart. Ninering is so full of it. He says its best to just chase the squirrel in the tree instead of just hunting in pairs and cutting of its route what do you think?" he asked

"Well, if your hunting alone it would be better chasing it but not into a tree. And your way is the best for hunting in pairs." She meowed and heard a snort from Oakleaf,

"Who died and made you deputy?" Ratwhisker spun around

"Appledapple died and Brightstar made her deputy!" Ratwhisker snarled

"Ratwhisker peace. Its full moon." I commanded and to Oakleaf said "Go swallow your on your furball." I heard huff of amusement from Pinepaw . And went to sit with ,the other deputy, Tigerstripe.

"So your the new deputy?" he asked

"Yes." I replied

"She made a wise choice choosing you. Your young ,yes, but intelligent and noble." he murmered

I looked at him and said "Why not Jaystorm?" I asked

He turned to me and replied "Young Lightheart you have great reason to question were you stand in life. But ignore all of that doubt and focus on your task: to serve the clan."

I was shocked and meowed "Thank you for your wise words, Tigerstripe."

"Again you did the right thing in telling Oakleaf that you have to stay loyal." he meowed

"Y-you knew?" I asked in a shocked voice

I heard a yowl from Brightstar stating the gathering is beginning.

she meowed "Appledapple has joined Starclan and his clan greives for him our new deputy is Lightheart."

"Appledapple, Lightheart, Appledapple, Lightheart!" they chanted all except Oakleaf.

"We have three new apprentices. Pinepaw, MInnowpaw, and Woodpaw!"

"Pinepaw, Minnowpaw, Woodpaw!" the cats chanted. Brightstar beckoned Harestar to speak.

"Wetclan is thriving we have one new apprentice, Moonpaw." She looked over to get a glimpse of Moonpaw. she was a pretty silver she-cat.

"Moonpaw, Moonpaw, Moonpaw!" the cats chanted and the leaders jumped off the rock and shared a few words with each other and gathered the clan together.

"Come on, Pinepaw!" I called to my apprentice he looked up and said good by to Moonpaw before joining his brother and sister.

* * *

**ME: What did you think and who should be Lighthearts mate?**

**1) Oakleaf**

**2) Ratwhisker **

**3) Flamepaw or going to be known as Flamefoot **

**Answer me I need reviews!**


	8. I love her

_"Lightheart don't forget a light of heart will save the clan and if needed the others" _ The strange cats voice still rang in her head. It was buzzing like a bee in a flower patch. She shook her head. She padded out of the den to see Flamepaw. And her belly was flipping with butterflies. She took a breath and said, "Flamepaw, were is your mentor?" Although he is my age he's still an apprentice because he was a rouge when he joined the clan. "Yes, Lightheart." He replied I walked over to Jaystorm and asked "How's Minnowpaws training?" I asked

"Well she's quite a thinker. She's an excellent tree climber and she's pretty good at hunting." He meowed

"Well we need more warriors. Do you think she's ready for her assessment?" I asked

"Well... I guess she is. It's up to you and Brightstar though." He answered

"Well, I could be wrong but your an important warrior you could help. If I were not here you'd be deputy." I purred

We made our way up to Brightstars den. She was lying with her head on her paws as Jaystorm and I walked in. "Brightstar, we need more warriors and we have three apprentices ready. Pinepaw, Minnowpaw, and Flamepaw." I mewed happily

"Well, if you think so and their mentors agree their assessments will be tomorrow." She stated.

"Did you make the patrols yet?" Rainfreeze asked

"Ah, Rainfreeze just the cat I want to see. Do you think Flamepaws ready for his warrior name?" I asked

"Oh yes, he's good at hunting and fighting and climbing trees." She meowed

"That's great tell him his warrior assessment is tomorrow." I stated

"Yes, Lightheart." She meowed

I walked over to my ginger apprentice and Jaystorms gray apprentice

"Get plenty of sleep," I meowed "your warrior assessments are tomorrow." I walked away from the excited apprentices and ran into Flamepaw.

**FLAMEPAW POV**

"Oh hello Flamepaw." Lightheart mewed. He's been trying to avoid her so he didn't give any hint that he liked her. He was just an apprentice and she was DEPUTY yet he was older than her. He sighed "What's wrong Flamepaw?"

"Oh I er... sorry." He mewed

"That's okay!" She purred "I may deputy but I don't bit cats ears off!" _I know cause your nice and pretty and no stop she's deputy! "_ I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound startled I got up and started towards the fresh kill pile.

"Wow, she looks hurt!" My best friend Pinepaw meowed

"Who?" I asked

"My mentor! She really likes you and you were acting like a jerk!" He spat

"I'm sorry she's a deputy and I'm an apprentice." I replied

"No, your almost a warrior and she never asked to be deputy. You know deputies can have mates, right?" He asked

"No dip you wouldn't be here if they couldn't." I replied feeling butterflies dance in my stomach

"Whtever I'm hitting the moss." He yawned

"Night." I mewed

"Night." He meowed.

**MINNOWPAW POV **

_Tom's!_ She heard them talk about Lightheart and it really seemed like Flamepaw liked him. And she understood that she was a very, very attractive cat. Nice, funny, sympathetic, smart, loyal,.and beautiful. Ratwhisker, Dapplefur, Flamepaw, even Oakleaf liked her. Amber I should give Flamepaw some advise

"Flamepaw, can I give you advise?" I asked

"Sure." He replied

"Listen don't wait until she's out of reach. Tell her how you feel." I told him

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" Trust me she does.

"She does." I purred

He looked at me and said "You don't understand she's my life my world every time I look at her I get butterflies in my stomach. I love her."

"And she loves you. You'll never find out if you worry about it though and Ratwhisker steals her heart then you'll feel sad."said

**Me: okay if your still reading I hoped you enjoyed! **


	9. Brightstar!

LIGHTHEART** POV**

She was padding through the lush green forest when she heard a mew

"Hi, Lightheart." It was Flamefoot the tom had passed his assessment along with Pinestorm and Minnowsplash

"Hi, Flamefoot." I replied I looked into his bright green eyes they were sparkling with hope

"Would you like to walk with me?" He asked I was dumbfounded by this and shook my head yes. As we were walking I asked "What's wrong, Flamefoot?" He took a deep breath and answered

"Lightheart I-I really like you and well perhaps even well um love you." He confessed I thought I was going to burst with joy but simply rubbed his white head with my white head and purred "Oh Flamefoot I love you too." I replied

"Really?!" He asked

"Really." I purred

When we got back to camp everyone was in a panic. I ran down into camp to comfort my clan mates and said "What's wrong?"

"Brightstar has lost her eighth life." Pinestorm murmered

"What! What happened?" I asked

"We don't know." Woodfrost mewed

I heard Flowerstorm call my name.

"What?" I asked

"Brightstar would like to see you." She answered. I bounded away and came to her den I rushed in

"Lightheart my deputy my loyal deputy watch over your clan you'll make a fabulous leader." She sputtered

"No! Brightstar I can't I'm too young don't leave me!" I whispered

"Good-bye." She couphed and sighed no more came Brightstar was dead.

"No! Brightstar no!" flowerstorm came rushing in and stopped stopped and stared in horror "I'll tell tell the clan." She whispered

"No. I will." I told her she dipped her head I padded out Sat upon high ledge

"Gather around cats of all ages to hear the grieving news I have to share." My voice shook

"Brightstar is dead." I meowed

"No!" Her sister Berrytail yowled

"Help me carry her out of her den Pinestorm." I meowed he nodded

"Eagleblaze, organize patrols after you pay your respects to Brightstar." I commanded threw gritted teeth.

"Yes, Lightheart." He murmured

It was Sun high when then the clan finished paying their respects

"Are you ready?" Flowerstorm asked

"Ready?" I asked

"You've must of remembered. Your nine lives!" She exclaimed

"Yes, I know." I meowed she laid a bundle of herds at my paws

"Here eat these traveling herds." She ordered

I ate them the bitter taste mayed my eyes water.

"You ready?" I asked

"Oh, yes." She replied

"Jaystorm your in charge of camp!" I called

"Yes, Lightheart." He replied

I'll miss that name! I'll be Lightstar!

Me: there will be two more chapters


	10. Leader

**Lightheart pov **

We padded threw Wetclans territory Flowerstorm leading my white fur glowed like silver in the crescent moons beautiful light. I suddenly stopped as a scent reached my nose it was Oakleaf with his apprentice Heatherpaw.

"What are you doing here!?" He hissed

"We are traveling to the Moonledge." Flowerstorm replied calmly

"Why?" Heatherpaw asked

"Because I am receiving my nine lives." I said bluntly. She backed up respectfully and Oakleaf dipped his head.

"If I may ask what happened?" Oakleaf asked

"W-well, she had I mean she was sick." I replied

"We must get going." Flowerstorm interrupted

When she arrived I I said "This should be Jaystorm, not an inexperienced warrior. What if they don't except ME?"

She and said "Dear sister you are the right choice every cat thinks so. Yes, Jaystorm is wise and thoughtful but you are brave, thoughtful, loyal, smart, and you have honor." My eyes widened

"Do you really think so?" I asked

"I know so." She purred "Now leap on the edge lay down and lap from the Moonpuddle." She told me I nodded and made my way to the ledge did what she said and I immediately find myself at five pines. I saw the whole clan StarClan. Their pelts shining with stars and Appledapple stepped up

"With this life I give you courage even though you were born with enough courage to defeat a sharp tooth." He meowed

Pain soared through my limbs I felt like I could defeat any enemy threatening my clan. It stopped and Appledapple stepped down from the ledge. Next was Moonfall.

"With this life I give you protection. Use it to protect the weak." She meowed she looked pretty and young.

life wasn't too bad I felt as if I would do anything to protect a cat in need. Next Wetfeather stood "With this life I give you experience. For with your young age you need it. This life I thought as if I saw everything then it was put with my memories. Next Lionblaze padded up. "Hello I am Lionblaze an ancestor of the ancient CLANS I rule the stars with Jayfeather and Dovestar and Firestar. With this life I give you hope. Use it in your darkest hours." I felt good and determined.

Bumbleleaf stepped up "With this life I give you love." A warm tingly feeling popped up and images of Flamefoot soared through my mind.

Jayfeather came up with this life I give sight. Use it to see good cat and the bad. For I know that you will use it wisely. The power cleared my mind of all the doubts.

Dawnstar came up and said "With this life I give you loyalty. Even though you are the most loyal cat I know. Well, besides Firestar." The life wasn't much.

**OAKLEAF POV **

He could not get the image of Lightheart out of his mind her pelt glowing green eyes bright and beautiful. He sighed she left him to be loyal know she's moving on to be clan leader!

What a brave cat. Now she had a new mate Flamefoot. He yes jealous.

FLOWERSTORM POV

I looked at my sister twitching in her sleep. Clan leader she was going to be and a good on too.

"Flowerstorm, remember your sister will be the best clan leader the forest has ever seen she is destined for greatness." Maplesap mewed

I looked at her then my sister I sighed "She's lost so much her love her leader her mentor me."

"She has you." She looked confused

"Maplesap, when I was little I called her a Ugly faced badger and told her she could not play every single day." I blurted out and looked at my paws

She was disappearing into mist and said

"Dear, you are wrong. She's not lost you she's has you now." And she disappeared.

**Me: okay so what did you think?**


	11. the end or the beggening

**LIGHTSTAR POV **

I woke up I was tired my legs felt like they were going to callapse from under me Flaowerstorm woke up and looked at me. we were in the middle of Wetclans territory when a patrol came by they just dipped their heads and we continued our way back.

By the time we got back it was evening and I was beat but I still had to choose deputy. What about Eagleblaze? no he is too strict. Kinkfrost? No shes too young and has never mentored an apprentice. Who is the obvious choice then a gray pelt flashed threw my mind and instantly I knew who

"Let all those old enough to climb gather around high branch for a clan meeting!" I called

After everyone was seated I stated "I say words before the body of Brightstar so she may hear and approve of my choice the new deputy of Leafclan will be Jaystorm."

there were no surprised mews he was a popular choice "Jaystorm, Jaystorm, Jaystorm!" the clan chanted and he stepped forward "Lightstar I promise I will protect this clan my life and even though I can't be as good as you I will try." he vowed

"Jaystorm, you don't need to try you already are." I stated

**4 SEASONS LATER **

I lift my muzzle to the sky scent wrap around me Flamefoot came to me and said "Its time."

"I know I've lived a good nine lives but I'm ready to see my family."

**ME: THATS ALL FOLKS! SORRY IT WAS SHORT THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPIE**


End file.
